


What Little Girls See

by write_in_ice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Other, Secrets, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_in_ice/pseuds/write_in_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from Kink Meme:  No-one pays much attention to Shireen Baratheon, but she sees more than most of them expect.<br/>Five times she told someone about her father and his Onion Knight and they didn't believe her, and one person who knew all along.</p><p>Shireen Baratheon sees her father in the arms of Davos Seaworth, but no one will believe her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Little Girls See

Shireen sat against a stone wall, scratching at her cheek. The quiet scraping echoed in the hallway as she as she itched away at the greyscale. Her nails rubbed raw against the hard, cracked, skin.

"Stop that."

Shireen looked up into her mother's disapproving eyes. The woman's arms were crossed against her chest and lips were pursed with accusation. "How many times have I told you not to pick at it? You'll just make it worse."

The young girl brought her hands to her lap. "Sorry," she whispered, trying not to fidget under her mother's gaze.  Lady Selyse was a proper woman and was not to be crossed, even if Shireen did not agree with her. It was greyscale. How could she possibly make it worse? Besides that, it itched.

"I will not have you clawing at yourself like some sort of animal," Lady Florent continued. Selyse put one finger under her daughter's chin and tipped it up to look into the girl's eyes. "You are Shireen Baratheon, the daughter of the rightful king, blood of R'hllor's chosen, and nearly a woman grown. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother," the girl said softly.

"Good." Selyse smiled. It wasn't warm exactly, but as close to warm as the lady of Dragonstone ever came. "Now go find that patch-faced fool of yours. I heard him traipsing about near the bed chambers."

Shireen nodded, eager to flee her mother's sight. She scurried around a handful of kitchen maids, and up the stairs to the wing where they slept.

"Patches!" She called out as she crept down the hall. Where could he be? It wasn't like him hide. Her eyes widened as realization washed across her face. A game! He must be playing a game with her. After all, he had been missing all morning. Shirley he'd been waiting for her to find him.  Happy with herself, Shireen cocked her head to the side and listened. The big fool would eventually give himself away. At first everything seemed quite quiet. Curtains flapped lazily near a drafty window, The walls creaked  and doors bumped--normal castle sounds, but then...there it was...something out of place.

Shireen made her way toward the muffled sound. As she turned the corner, they became  audible. A low moan found its way to her ears, then footsteps.

Her father's room.

Patches knew he was not to go in there. Stannis Baratheon was very particular with his things. Shireen herself had only seen the inside of that room a handful of times and she hesitated for moment before pushing on the door. It was usually locked, her father liked his privacy, but the heavy wood swung open easily. Her father's bedchamber was in truth two rooms. The first was a study, filled with maps and logs and other things Shireen didn't understand. The door latched behind her and as she tiptoed inside she stepped on something soft. It was a cloak, fur-lined, and rumpled on the floor. Beside it lay a leather glove. A few feet ahead, a boot had been tossed into a pile of parchment. The second glove was tossed carelessly beside it and a tunic was draped over a wall-hung candle sconce. As she followed the trail of discarded items, the sounds became clearer. Feet scraped against the stone floor.  She could hear lungs gasping for breath and the creak of weight on wood.

What on earth was Patchface doing? 

Shireen liked surprises but if her father found his room in such a state, she didn't want to think of the punishment the fool would have to endure. It would be best to find him quickly and clean up this mess before anyone knew about it.

She held her breath as she looked into the second room, expecting to see her friend up to something ridiculous . 

Shireen's mouth went dry. It wasn't Patchface who paced back and forth in front of her father's bedroom fireplace. The man was thinner, more muscled, and incredibly naked. She blushed. His manhood was stiff and hard. A leather pouch still hung around his neck.

Davos? She thought. Why was sir Davos standing stark naked in her father's room?

"You were always good with your mouth, Seaworth. For sucking cock, I mean. You're only adequate at talking."

Shireen's eyes darted to the other side of the room. She knew that voice. Her stomach lurched as she watched her father ease himself from the rumpled sheets. Sweat dappled his bare chest and his spent rod swayed as he joined the smuggler by the fire. Davos smirked.

“It is my duty to please my king.”

Shireen swallowed as she watched Davos run his fingers across Stannis Baratheon’s chest, toying with the wisps of dark hair, before moving lower. His hands gripped her father’s hips and urged him closer as he swayed in the moment. Shireen saw her father shift his weight forward and move his hand across the smuggler’s back. The onion knight brought his lips to his king’s collar bone and the red of Shireen’s cheeks darkened as her father moaned. Davos tasted the king’s chest, lapping at the salty sweat with his tongue, before wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Seaworth arched his hips. Stannis responded in kind and the smugglers cock pulsed against his king’s hot skin. With a smile, he brought his lips to Stannis’, pressing hard, with all the want and desire Shireen had ever seen.  Stannis welcomed it as passion engulfed them. Their chests heaved as one as Shireen stumbled from the doorway and out into the hall.

The poor girl couldn't think. Everything was a blur of flesh and sweat and noise. She rubbed her eyes but it didn't help. The images filled her mind like a fog. Her feet moved across the stone and down the stairs but her mind stayed locked on the thought of her father entwined in the arms of a naked man.

She stopped with a start when a hand touched her shoulder.

“W..what?” she stammered, turning around. The smiling face of her fool stood behind her. He poked her nose and took her hand to lead her, but Shireen didn't budge.

“No patches. I don’t feel like playing.” The fool cocked his head and Shireen sighed. She would have to tell somebody. They had to know what was happening. What would her mother do? What would anyone do? The girl took a breath and looked Patchface in the eyes.

“I saw my father...he was...my father was kissing another man.”

Patchface was silent for a moment but then a trickle of laughter poured from his lips. The cackle rang against the stone walls and Shireen rolled her eyes. When he was through, he spoke.

“Young eyes, fear, seeing here.  Fool with sense and dream. One stag with men, no others then, can’t be what it seems.” The fool pulled on her skirts but Shireen crossed her arms.

“So you don’t believe me then?”  The girl slid down the wall until she sat, pulling her knees to her chest. She sighed and rested her chin on her knee.

“My lady?” An old voice asked, coming into view. He waved his hands. “Shew Patchface. Let Lady Shireen get some air.” The fool scampered down the hall as the Maester felt the girl’s forehead. “You do not look well, my lady. Are you feeling ill?”

Shireen did feel ill but she shook her head.

“Then goodness child, tell me what is wrong.”

She looked into the maester’s kind eyes.  He was so smart. Maybe he would know what to do. “I...” She started. “I was in my father’s room.”

“Ah my dear, and now you feel foolish for disobeying Lord Stannis.”

“Yes...but no...that’s not it at all really...it’s just that I saw...I saw him...naked...he was moaning...and...”

The maester raised his eyebrows. “Oh child, that is what adults do. Men and women have intimate relationships. It’s quite natural. You are old enough Shireen.  You know all this. You know how you came about into this world. Your lord father and lady mother--“

“But it wasn't my lady mother!” She shouted in exasperation. “That’s what I’m trying to say!”

The maester looked cross. “Watch your tongue Shireen. I have known your father many years. He is an honourable man above all else. He is not one to take other women to bed.”

“He didn't...I mean it wasn't--“

“You see? You said it yourself. “

“But a man--“

“Men ease their tension, Shireen. Don’t dwell on it.”

“But--“ But the Measter had his back turned, and was already walking away. The girl growled in anger and stood. There must be someone who would listen.

She headed out into the courtyard, where Devan Seaworth and Edric Storm were swatting at each other with practice swords.

“I saw my father having sex.” She blurted out.

Edric smirked. “What do you know about sex?”

A fair question. Little actually but she didn't let that deter her. “I know that it’s two people touching each other and I know they like it and people love each other.” She looked at Devan. “And I know that he was doing it with your father.”

Devan’s face reddened and he dropped his sword. “You take that back!”

“Take what back?” Shireen said, looking surprised. She hadn’t meant to offend anyone.

“That was really mean, Shir.” Edric took a step away. “Why would you say something like that.”

“My father loves my mother, Bitch,” he mumbled as he stormed away.

“I didn't mean that...it’s just...just what I saw,” She called after him and turned to Edric. “I didn't...”

“Think about the jokes you make, Shireen. They can hurt people.”

“But I didn't...” She said quietly as she found herself alone once again.

She kicked at a stone as she walked back to the castle, keeping her eyes on the ground and her head down. Maybe she should try and forget it. Maybe she should...

“Shireen Baratheon. What have I told you about looking like a lady?” Selyse’s arms were crossed again. Beside her stood the red woman, more beautiful than Shireen would ever be. “Look at me young lady.”

Shireen looked up and pulled on her dress, trying to straighten out the creases. “Sorry mother.”

“You look frightful.”

“I’m sorry mother.”

Melisandre knelt in front of the young girl, studying her face. “You have troubles,” she said, the ruby at her neck pulsing.

“Troubles?” Selyse snapped. “Well out with them child. Hurry up.

“I...”

The Red Woman touched the girl’s cheek. “Truth is our ally, child. Speaking it will free you.”

Shireen looked at her peculiar eyes, back at her mother, and sighed. In seconds it all came out.

“I went into father’s room looking for Patches but when I got there, there were clothes all over and Sir Davos was there, but he wasn't just there, he was naked and smiling and in front of the fireplace, but he wasn't alone because my father was there too, lying on the bed, and he was naked too except not as hard as sir Davos, and then he said something about sucking cock and they started kissing and moaning and I left before I saw anything else.”

Both women stared at her wide-eyed. Her mother started first.

“Has that retched Edric Storm been telling you stories again? Did he put you up to this?”

“No mother I swear--“

“This is filthy Shireen. Filthy lies.”

“But they’re not...”

Melisandre spoke calmly, gently--eerily. “The lord of light tells me of your father. He is our leader. Our lord. Our king. To speak such foolishness diminishes his name. I have seen no hints in the flames. No treachery from Seaworth. I know your words to be false and the Lord of light has no use for little girls with wicked minds. “

“But I’m not--“

“You see?” The Lady of Dragonstone interrupted. “ God sees your deeds, Shireen. There is no use to continue this lie. Admit your falsity. Come now, Melisandre and I are waiting.”

Shireen looked back and forth between them. He mother’s stone face was filled with anger, while Melisandre’s burned with disappointment. No one believed her. No one would ever believe her.

“I made it up,” she mumbled.

“There now. Doesn't that feel better? Of course, you will not be allowed in the gardens for your lies.”

Shireen nodded.

“Melisandre, will you take Shireen back to her room and teach her what the Lord of Light thinks of liars?”

“As you wish, my Lady. Come, girl.”

Shireen took the red woman’s hand and followed her in fear. Selyse Baratheon walked through the halls with all the dignity she could muster. Her head was held high as she pushed open her husband’s bed chamber and made sure the lock latched behind her. There was no clothing strewn about. Everything was in its place. Stannis looked up from his papers.

“Selyse. Why are you here?”

Selyse frowned. “Where is he Stannis?”

“Who wife?”

“Who do you damn well think? Where is Seaworth? Do you know what our daughter told me? She saw you Stannis. At midday in this very chamber, she saw you. So I ask again. Where is he?”

“Here, my lady.” Davos answered, stepping from the shadows. He was still naked as his name day and made no attempt to cover himself.

Her glare was as sharp as a dagger and yet Stannis did not flinch.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“My apologies, my lady but--“

“No. Not you Seaworth. I want to hear it from my husband.”

“I had a need.”

“A need? You dishonour our vows for a need?” Selyse Baratheon scowled and walked through the bedroom, plopped herself in the chaise by the fire and crossed her arms.  Stannis groaned and followed, while a smile crept onto Davos’ face.”

“What are you doing, wife?”

“Why, dear husband, I have a need.”

Stannis scoffed. “This is preposterous, woman.”

“Not at all, my dear. We agreed on the rules. We swore to them. Isn't that right Seaworth?”

“She is right, my king. We did breach the agreement.”

 Selyse licked her lips. “If you are going to take him to bed, I get to be there. Simple really. And yet...it would be such a scandal  if the realm found out that oafish Robert was the only Baratheon who liked what was between a woman’s legs.”

“Can we make it up to you, my queen?” Davos offered.

“Of course.”

Davos glanced at Stannis and the rightful King grumbled as he pulled off his tunic. The smuggler grinned and grazed his ear with his lips

“This is no chore, my king.” It wasn’t and Davos  easily slid his commander’s trousers over his hip bones and down his battle-toned thighs. “Will our lady be joining us?”

Selyse stretched out and ran her hand across her own thigh, as her husband dropped to his knees and kissed the wiry hair at the base of Seaworth’s shaft. “Not tonight,” she said, leaning forward, her breath already thick and heavy in her chest. “Tonight I only watch.”

 

 

 


End file.
